This disclosure relates generally to organizing call log records from a videoconferencing system to generate a contact listing of already dialed numbers. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method of presenting a calling list based on user defined input parameters used to filter all available call log records to allow easy initiation of a new call.
Because of the nature of videoconferencing systems, most people use videoconferencing systems to communicate with a limited set of people and remote systems. Heretofore there has been no easy way to look at and find the contact information for a specific person from that specific group of people with whom a user has most frequently interacted without searching through a system call log. The system call log typically includes duplicated entries along with other information that is not relevant to the current user's attempt to place a call. The system call log may also contain numerous entries from other users of the same videoconferencing system and that may make this user's task of locating contact information in a system call log more difficult.